The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus capable of performing focus control at a high speed.
As general autofocus methods provided to imaging apparatuses and the like, there are two methods of a contrast method and a phase difference method. In the contrast method, by detecting contrast change while shifting a position of a focus lens, the contrast is adjusted to be maximized. In the phase difference method, by using a phase difference sensor different from an image sensor, the position of the focus lens is set once in accordance with a distance measurement result based on a triangulation method.
In the contrast method, detection is performed on the basis of an image itself, and thus it is possible to precisely adjust focus. However, a direction of the focus is not certain unless a plurality of images is captured, and thus it takes time to perform convergence. In contrast, in the phase difference method, the position of the focus lens is set once, and thus focus adjustment is performed at a high speed. However, an image is formed on the phase difference sensors by sub mirrors in the middle of the lens, and thus deviation may occur and a focus ratio may not reach 100%.
Hence, in recent years, an image plane phase difference sensor, in which phase difference pixels are provided on a part of the image sensor, and the like has been developed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-250931 and 2000-292685).